


Family

by Hokuto



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Backstory, Drugs, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A question Crawford should know better than to ask.  Part of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/11584">personal headcanon</a> continuity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

At Eszett you didn't ask where people came from, partly because it was rude and partly because they'd lie and mostly because you didn't want anyone asking where you'd come from, either. But he'd asked Schuldig, once and once only, when he was still young and tactless enough to ask: "What about your family? Do they know where you are?"

Schuldig had brushed his hair out of his face and glared back at Brad with violent green eyes, and said, "Well, I'm still here, aren't I?" - all the answer Brad was going to get, all the answer he needed. Eszett wasn't a day camp.

"Just shut your mind up and change the channel," Schuldig said, "there's a new interview with ABBA on. No, really, Crawford, your mind on pity tastes like ass and you are going to harsh my buzz and you don't know want to know what I have to do for Dr. Bremer to get a joint."

Crawford had changed the channel, but he suspected his mind had tasted like ass for the rest of the day.


End file.
